Chili
'Chili ' is a member of the Striaton City Gym Leader trio, along with his brothers Cilan and Cress in Pokémon Black and White. This boy considers himself the strongest of the Trio of brothers. If Snivy is chosen as the starter Pokémon, he will battle the player at the Striaton City Gym with his Pansear. He will award the player the Trio Badge if you defeat him. Chili is the first Gym Leader to be encountered in Unova if Snivy is chosen at the beginning. Biography Games Main Games In Black and White, he is the first Gym Leader only if Snivy is chosen. When Bianca was recruiting the Gym Leaders to battle Team Plasma, she could not reach the trio because she was late. In Black 2 and White 2, he's no longer a Gym Leader. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that the trio begin to question their strength after being unable to battle Team Plasma, as general opinion is that it needs the three of them to make a good trainer, and discuss what needs to be done to correct that. Suddenly the Shadow Triad assaults them on a "whim", and both sides engage in a Battle. However the Shadow Triad easily defeats the Gym Leaders, which makes them leave so as to check on the other Gym Leaders that can be a true threat. The humiliating defeat, makes them admit they can only succeed as a trio. They then decide to resign as Gym Leaders and restart their training from scratch, so that eventually one of them can become a recognized trainer, then when their strengths match each other again, they can be a trio of Gym Leaders once more. They then think on who will be the new Gym Leader. Manga Adventures Anime Main Series In the Anime, just like the other trios, they first asked which of the three gym leaders Ash will choose to battle, but Ash says that he wants to battle all three. Although Chili loses with his Pansear, he congratulates Ash. He returns to battle Cilan in BW060, but was defeated. It is revealed that between what happened in A Conniseur's Revenge and BW060 Chili decided to go on his own journey leaving Cress in charge of the Gym. Chili and his Pansear then train with Cilan and his Pansage. After that Chili challenges Ash to a battle and triumphs over his Oshawott. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;B/W ;B2/W2 ;Gym Battle ;Fire-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament Anime Main Series ;On hand Episode Appearances *BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats! *BW006: Dreams by the Yard Full! *BW019: A Connoisseur's Revenge! (Cameo, Flashback) *BW060: A Call for Brotherly Love! Voice Actors *'English: '''Lucien Dodge *'Japanese: 'Masakazu Morita *'Spanish: 'Pablo Tribaldos *'Iberian Spanish: 'Carlos Diaz *'Italian: 'Renato Novara Trivia *Chili's Japanese Leader title, which is also shared with Cilan and Cress, is トライアル　トライアングル. ''"Trial Triangle" *Chili's name is based on of a type of plant, chillies, which are spicy, as well as the food chili. *Chili has a similar face expression to Barry's from the Sinnoh region. *It appears Chili's way of saying goodbye to Cilan is holding his hand as seen in "Yard of full of Dreams" and "A Call for Brotherly Love!" *Notably, the hair of Cilan, Chili, and Cress all resemble the hairstyle of the Elemental Monkeys' evolutions. *Chili's favorite food is revealed to be donuts as seen in "A Call for Brotherly Love!"; it appears he eats donuts when he gets upset. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Pokémon User Category:Characters from Unova